There's Usually Tears
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Usually when someone dies, there are tears. Why do you just stand there, not crying? SJ, Dedicated for Misura Hope you read it! ONESHOT, unless you beg...TT


Well...I was just thinking this up...thought, why the hell not? :D   
Yami: Maybe for the sake of Shizuka and Mokuba fans?   
Me: They have fans?   
Yami: I have no clue   
Me: =TwT=...nyu...nnnyways, disclaimer. I do not own YGO and I will never, S/J! ^^ Inspired by Misura, and for Misura...^^ 

_**There's Usually Tears**_

There we two stood, not really side by side, but close enough. We stood over their graves, it was raining, I could feel my tears mix with the tears of the clouds. We were standing over _their_ graves. And all we could do is stare...I didn't believe that they were dead, so I was in denial? So what? I glanced over to your face, and you're just staring. Even though the tears of heaven were pouring down, I could tell...you weren't crying. Usually...when people lose one they care about, they cry. But then again, you're not someone 'usual', are you, Seto Kaiba? I hated you for that fact. I hated how could just stand over them, staring at their graves, and look like you don't give a care. Seto Kaiba...You make me sick sometimes. I just glared at you once, before turning my gaze back. 

"...Shizuka..." I whispered softly, before grabbing a small flower from my Jean pocket, it was one of Shizuka's favorites. More tears decided to spill out and I just felt more depressed. They died...the same way, the same time, the same area...And right now, they're older brothers were over them, watching faithfully. I threw the flower down to Shizuka's grave, staring at the words, more tears threatening me, trying to consume my whole being...of which, I don't blame them. I wanted to be taken into a dark pit of despair. Shizuka, my sister...and how she died...how the one besides her had died. They both died the horrible death. I glanced back at Seto Kaiba; he took his cold eyes from his little brother's grave to look to see what I was doing. He soon became aware of how I saw his gaze and he turned back. 

Usually...when people die...someone cries. Why aren't you crying Seto? I know that all your other relatives were bastards to you, so you shut your emotions away...away to anyone but your brother. And even now...you're not crying. Is it because I'm here? Why? Seto, I need to see you cry, I need to know that you **are** a human being. **...** I hate you. You're just standing there, staring down at your brother's grave, and it pisses me off. I hate to see you like this, to be in this situation...without my sister. My only other hope within my family, for whenever I was in the dark. Sure Yuugi and everyone else are just as a bright as a light, but what about the times I can't think? When I can't think, she was there to look down with a smile...even in the darkness. And now...she was gone. 

They died a horrible death Seto, why aren't you crying? You **KNOW** how horrible it was, you were the first one to witness it, to see what had happened. And still you were helpless to help, because...they were already dead. I wonder if you cried then, that would explain it then, wouldn't it? You cried so long and hard, that no more tears want to come out Seto...is that it? I suppose that would make sense...in it's own weird way. 

"...Kaiba?" I had called to you softly, staring at you, hoping that you would answer back, 

"What, mutt?" I flinched at the nickname, and how cold your tone way. They died the same way, couldn't we cry together? Or at least let me cry on you? Seto _please_. 

"...Why aren't you crying?" I didn't take a step near you, the rain was coming down a bit harsher, and I frowned at myself. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer...or no answer at all. So instead I continued to watch and stare at my sister's grave, my eyes darting back and forth every once in a while towards Shizuka and Mokuba's graves. I didn't expect him to give an answer, but, 

"Because there's no reason to brood over it," My eyes narrowed darkly, 

"...No reason?" 

"That's right," He answered as I twitched. No reason? **YOU** saw how they died, who had caused their deaths, and there's NO reason to cry whatsoever? Seto...I hate you. How can you be so inhuman and emotionless at the same time? It's like staring at a ghost with a body...it's like looking into the eye's of Yami no Bakura when he's taken hold over Ryou, and you know what? I _hate_ it. 

"You sure about that?" I questioned, frowning and now glaring at my sister's grave. I hope that she understood from where she was, that I wasn't glaring at her, but I wanted to glare at Seto. But...I was too scared to see if I'd meet those eyes, they'll be nothing but a ghost. Forgive me for that too Shizuka, 

"I am," He replied. I growled underneath my breath, before facing towards him angrily, 

"YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" I shouted at him, those tears still coming out, wanting me to fall. And I was closer and closer to falling deep in forever. Seto growled at me before walking to me, I had averted his eyes to look up to his forehead, the forehead covered with those strands of brunette hair. I could feel the heat of his glare, and the tone had me frozen, 

"Those who killed Mokuba that way are the real bastards," His tone had me frozen; I wanted to shiver uncontrollably. 

"What about Shizuka? Have you no pity?" I asked, trying to imitate his tone, but that would be impossible. I was angry, he was cold, and those two don't go together in any kind of form. 

"I don't, you have all and I have none." I growled again, 

"You're wrong Seto, and you know what. You **are** a bastard for thinking such a way!" I yelled at him, finally looking into those eyes, and was surprised not to see the coldness, but surprised warmth. Was he trying to test me? He's such an ass, how is it that I feel this way around him then? Why is it that he doesn't appear human, and I still feel so...odd around him? Don't get me wrong, Seto does _look_ human, but I don't judge people often by how they look, but how I can see their souls...odd coming from me, right? I've spent too much time with Yuugi right? No, that's just how it's always been. I can see the soul by looking into the eyes. To see if they're small and narrowed, blank and strained, huge and cheerful. Those are simple ways to find out. 

"Do you think you want to say that again, mutt?" He hissed back at me, and I just glared. His soul...it was so cold, but I could tell there was humanity within it. As long as that was there, I wasn't afraid. I would never be afraid by anything else that has emotions. 

"Yea, Kaiba. You are the bastard." He rushed at me, grabbing my depressing black clothes to lift me up, he glared up to me, I was now taller then him for the lift. 

"Take it back," He hissed again, and I just glared back. 

"Why should I? You have no pity for anyone else, and you're wrong! Shizuka was all I had of a family! JUST LIKE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at him, more tears pouring and my voice nearly breaking. I will not give up either. Seto growled and hissed at me, but I saw something within his soul...weakness. The great Seto Kaiba was backed in a corner, despite our positions with our bodies, and he was afraid, I could see it so clearly. He threw me to the ground, before bending over me, staring intently at me as I stared back. "Kaiba...why don't you cry?" I asked again, touching his cheek softly, he growled, pulling away, but I threw one of my arms to make him stay where he had bent down, "Why?" I questioned once more. 

"I already told you." 

"BULL SHIT!" I saw he wanted to wince from my tone and my voice, in fact, I didn't want to say that. But it had to be done; I needed to know the answer. "I want the real answer." He didn't reply, but he did look very uncomfortable. I remembered when Yami no Yuugi had mind-crushed the brunette...could it be possible that he's still trying to pick and attach some of the pieces? "Please?" I asked, I cried now, my voice had broken, but my clutching hands didn't move or weaken. 

"If I cry..." He answered slowly, "If I cry...then...he'd be really dead..." My eye's widened in realization. Seto was in denial...and I didn't blame him, but then something else touch my face, something that wasn't cold and came from my own eyes. It was another tear...but from Seto's eyes. They were slowly pouring from his face and dripping down to me, until I had stood up, ignoring my weakened back, his voice didn't break like mine had. "...He's dead..." **NOW** his voice broke, my hands lifted from the brunette, who looked like he wanted to be so much in a fetal position. 

"...Seto..." I spoke his name, he looked up in small disbelieve, "Yes, they're dead." I then recalled another thing Shizuka had said before she had died. 

"I love someone Jou...but I won't go to them until I know...that you are also okay with your love..." Shizuka...did you love Mokuba? ((^^U Gomen if you don't like implied coupling)) Did you want me to know for sure if I loved Kaiba, and if he loved me back, before you can ensure your own happiness? Shizuka, why did you give up your happiness for mine? My nose started to bubble and I rubbed it because of how irritating it felt, 

"Shizuka..." I cried, "Mokuba..." I covered my eyes so that Seto couldn't see my soul, saw how broken it was now. It's my fault; it had to be my fault. "My fault," I cried, more softly into the dark depths of my hand. 

"...Katsuya," He said softly, no don't say that. Leave me alone Seto, I don't want comfort, because I know whose fault everything happened. Maybe if Shizuka had happiness, none of it would happen. 

"Damn it Kaiba," I muttered back, as I could feel him take me into a soft embrace, we were crying, the tears of heaven with us. We stayed in that position for quite a while, I was crying in his broad shoulder, and he was crying into my soaked hair. Heh. I bet when this is over, when we can't cry any more tears, you'll make a comment of me smelling like wet dog. Go ahead Kaiba, I may as well be a wet dog. 

"Katsuya, shhh," Now you show pity, and why should I? My only sister, my only light for when I'm around my father when he isn't sober, when I'm not thinking, her smile...was gone. There would be no way to bring it back either, I then gave a dry chuckle at my own thoughts. Unless I could somehow seal her soul in one of the sennen items... 

"Why?" I asked softly, I knew that Seto knew what I was talking about, 

"...Because the world is, and always will be, full of bastards." 

"Like you?" 

"No. Worse." My arms wrapped around Seto, who had tensed, but relaxed soon as he continued to cry together, Seto's tears silent while mine was as loud as can be without crying out. We stayed like that until the rain had stopped covering our tears; we had stood up, staring back down at the graves with red eyes. I bent down to pick the doused flower, before taking one of the petals and placing it on Mokuba's. Seto looked at me with mild curiosity, 

"...She wanted my happiness more then she wanted hers," I replied, as Seto looked down to the tombstone. 

"How so?" Seto asked, now he was acting more human, be it because he had actually spelt those tears that I had wanted to see so much? 

"...She wanted me to love before she could confirm that she too could love," I spoke in a complicated sentence, and for once, Seto wouldn't be able to decipher it, because...it was the sentence of only a few can understand. The few who had lost because of love? I looked at Seto for his response, to see him nodding, 

"I understand." My eyes widened once again, before they turned back towards Shizuka's grave, then I gave out a cry of surprise as I had his arms wrapped around me, his head ontop of my soaked blonde hair. "I understand..." 

Usually, when someone dies, someone cries. But then there's the chance of getting back happiness to jump with someone to understand you. Seto and I had kissed softly as the heaven's had started to cry again, only this time, I could feel that it was Shizuka and Mokuba crying for us. 

* * *

Awww...How sappy was that?   
Yami: That was a S/J?   
A: Well it was sweet at least   
D: AND ANGSTY! ^^   
Me: *sweatdrop* ...D-sama   
D: Yes?   
Me: Stop getting into my sugar   
D: -- Yes M-chan   
Me: :D That was fun to type, R&R PLEASE!   
A: Well if you read it anyway, you probably should review it.   
Me: ^^ ALL FOR YOU MISURA-SAMA! Despite how short it is --U 


End file.
